


Sometimes Suffering Is Just Suffering - Fanart

by Tiargo



Series: Paintings [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Für mich schon immer, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Skinny hat lange Haare, Suicide, artwork, bookcover, manwithlonghair, sometimes suffering is just suffering
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Ein Bild von Skinny Norris mit einer Waffe und ein paar (mehr) Blutspritzern.
Series: Paintings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100165
Kudos: 1





	Sometimes Suffering Is Just Suffering - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sometimes suffering is just suffering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122381) by [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince). 



> TheWolfPrince danke für deine unfassbar fesselnden Geschichten, die mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen! <3  
> Ich bin zwar noch nicht restlos zufrieden mit dem Bild, aber ich glaube ich bin an dem Punkt an dem ich es nur noch verschlimmbessern würde.^^

_There is no beautiful way to tell you that I want to die._

**Author's Note:**

> Wer alle meine Bilder sehen möchte, hier ein Link zu meinem DeviantArt-Profil:  
> [FelidaeArt](https://www.deviantart.com/felidaeart)


End file.
